1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a culture vessel. More particularly, present invention relates to a gas permeable culture vessel at least a part of which comprises a film of a fluorine-containing melt processable resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a culture vessel provides an environment in which animal or plant cells, tissues or organs, or microorganisms are cultured, it is necessary that it have various properties such as high light transmission, low water vapor transmission, durability and chemical resistance. A glass or plastic vessel has these properties and has been and is widely used. Since the culture vessel has an opening through which a culture medium and the like are poured, the opening is usually air exchangeably closed with a cotton plug, a rubber plug having a bore filled with cotton or a paper plug, or covered with a sheet of aluminum foil. For air exchangeable closing of the opening of the vessel, proposed is a rubber plug a center of which is bored and sealed with a sheet of open cell foam.
However, in conventional closing manners, the culture in the vessel is often contaminated with microorganisms by air flow caused by temperature change. In addition, the glass vessel tends to be easily broken, and its shape is limited to a bottle or a tube because of its poor processablity.